Gary's Plan
by Xanatos-Gambit
Summary: a few months after the events of last year Gary Smith is back with a whole new plan.
1. Chapter 1

Bully: Gary's Plan 

Chapter one

Behind the burger joint in old Bullworth town stands a boy, a boy with his hood up and jacket collar obscuring most of his face, except for a large scar across his right eye. This boy was Gary Smith and he's looking for revenge against a certain red headed boy, Jimmy Hopkins.

Gary was keeping a low profile due to the unpleasant event a few months prior and the humiliation he had received, the day his grand scheme failed. He had underestimated jimmy boy but not this time.

In the 3 months since Gary had been expelled he has been in and out of happy vaults asylum (it took him six days to convince them of his sanity, too long in his mind) convinced the courts to drop the charges put against him because of 'lack of circumstantial evidence.' And plan his grand revenge scheme which he listed into several key areas.

Get back into Bullworth Academy

Blackmail loyalty

Destroy Jimmy Hopkins

-destroy him physically

-destroy him mentally

Take Control

The first step would take careful planning; he needed to use the right people and the right information to achieve his goal, and one of those 'right' people was coming round the corner at this very moment.

"Hello femme-boy" Gary said as a crooked grin began to spread across his face

Pete nearly jumped out his skin

"G..Gary Jesus I thought they'd locked you up for good" as he said this he instantly regretted it, Gary faced showed signs of extreme anger plastered behind his crooked smile, creating an image Pete would not soon forget.

"Did you" he shouted as he slapped Pete on the back with unnecessary force, knocking Pete off balance.

Pete annoyed by this plucked some hidden courage and stood up to Gary.

"Gary and don't need to take your c..Crap anymore… I'm head-boy now and I know jimmy will…"

Gary saw RED. Gary grabbed Pete roughly and slammed him up against the nearby wall. Something cracked.

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME" Gary spat. "THAT NAME IS DEAD TO ME…or at least it will be once my plan comes into act" Gary stated regaining his composure quickly but still clutching Pete firmly.

"Now listen closely your going to help me get back into Bullworth"

"But…" Pete interrupted but was cut off by Gary

"You are going to use your influence as the goody two shoes head boy to convince that fool Crabblesnitch to reinstate me at that 'so called' school"

"But…but how…am I supposed…to do that Crabblesnitch would never allow you back" Pete stammered

Menace flashed across Gary's face

"Lie of course you will give this note I 'acquired' from my psychiatrist which states that the 'event' was all down to a misdiagnosis of my medication and my behaviour was just a bad side effect. I'm all better now"

"But it'll never work they wont believe it"

"Of course they will Petey the bigger the lie the more people believe it. But if you don't deliver that note and don't use whatever influence you may have gained to convince Crabblesnitch, then I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Petey my boy. "

Gary flashed Pete a nasty smile. This unnerved him greatly.

"Don't let me down Pete"

Gary said returning to his usual maliciously cheerful self as he dropped Pete hard on the ground before turning to leave

"I'll be keeping an eye on you"

As Gary left Pete still on the ground looked at his wrist the source of the crack. His watch which had been given to him by his father on the day he became head boy was broken. Pete all alone began to cry.

Gary Smith was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Gary's return

The following week Gary received a phone call from the school board, according to them after much deliberation and recent evidence that has come to light as well as the recommendation from a fellow pupil he has been re-accepted into Bullworth Academy and would start in three days time.

Gary smiled 'so far so good' he thought to himself.

However he realised that if he went into school unprepared he would be torn limb from limb by the baying mob still hungry for his blood. Gary was going to need protection and he knew just where to start The Jocks.

The jocks would be a useful asset in the grand scheme of things. Dumb muscle that will be easy to aquire.

So later that day, Gary made an anonymous call to Ted leader of the jocks to meet up in the tunnel outside the carnival at midnight alone to discuss a 'football contract'.

"All right yeah that sounds awesome but err why midnight and alone"

"We need to do it in secret so that the rival teams don't try and steal you from us" Gary quickly thought up on the spot.

"Okay I'll be there"

Gary laughed to himself only a jock would fall for a setup as obvious as that, except for maybe Russell…or maybe even Jimmy. Gary gritted his teeth at the thought of his enemy 'soon' he thought 'soon the fun will start.'

As midnight approached Gary arrived early in preparation he chose this spot as he knew it would be secluded as well as the carnival being temporarily closed down due to an 'accident' with the rollercoaster so he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Gary chose a spot in the shadows so he would be hard to see and waited for ted to arrive. Five minutes later Ted arrives and as requested he's alone. Gary's mouth twitched into a grin as Ted begins looking around for 'him.'

"Hello Ted nice of you to come…alone"

"Who's that you sound familiar are you hear to sign me to the San Fierro Goats"

"No I'm afraid I'm not from the Goats however and am here to strike a deal and you're here to accept it"

Ted's eyes widened with sudden realisation

"Wait I know who you are" his voice growing with sudden anger

"You that no good psycho Gary Smith, you almost got me and all my buddies expelled because of the riot you caused I'm gonna kill ya" he said whilst taking a few steps towards Gary.

"I wouldn't come any closer unless you don't want to keep that football scholarship" he proposed whilst pulling out a file from his jacket.

"There's something in this that might be of interest to you Ted my boy"

Gary tossed the file to Ted who opens it to find several pictures, he gasps as he looks at each one. They were altered pictures of him injecting himself with needles.

"But I've never done drugs THESE ARE FAKE" he shouted with rage and worry.

"Of course they are but the colleges won't know that. Thankfully I'm very handy with computers"

"What do you want from me you creep?"

"well its simple my muscle headed fool, I shall be returning to school in a few days times and I need you and your Neanderthal friends as protection from any hostilities that I may meet on my return and if you don't well every college in America will receive a those pictures, I've also made versions with your friends to keep them in line so they have no other choice unless you like saying 'would you like fries with that for the rest of your life'" Gary spat in Ted's direction

Ted looked crushed 'I cant lose that scholarship my pops was so happy when I got it I cant let him down, I do what you say but we wont be happy about it'

"Well obviously your not gonna be happy about it Einstein its blackmail now get out of here I'm starting to get a headache from your stupidity"

Ted turned and left a broken man

Gary's malicious grin reappeared as he thought to himself 'poor sap I'll release those pictures the second I no longer need him' Its fun to spoil peoples lives.

The next day news of Gary's impending arrival spread fast and there was uproar from everyone in the school. Except from petey and the jocks who had were silent in there fate. The angry and nervous noise could be heard by Gary far away on the roof of the burger joint 'his temporary base of actions' Gary stood at the edge and looked towards the school and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Gary rarely smoked if he did so it was on occasions of celebration and today was as good as any. He lit up and took a puff. "Tomorrow is another school day" he said aloud to no-one in particular as he flicked the cigarette off the roof a few minutes later which landed in the face of a patrolling cop. Who furiously looked everywhere for the phantom cigarette thrower. But to no avail Gary smith was long gone to prepare for the eventful next day.

Gary woke early and got dressed into his school uniform. Gary decided he would take with him a few precautions in case the jocks failed to do there 'job' so in his bag he packed the doctored pictures as well as the fire cracker launcher he had acquired from the nerds through his manipulation a few months previously. He never thought to return it. He also packed a few other items that he could use if the need ever arrived for a quick getaway.

Gary set off, 'this is gonna be a fun day.'

Gary had called Ted to give him instructions on what to do the first day and he had done what he was told. The jocks were waiting for him at the gates, all of them looked pissed off when they saw him approaching

"Good boy" Gary mocked as he reached Ted. "Shall we"

Gary indicated with his hand to show them to move with him towards the school. The jocks surrounded him and walked through the gates as they acted as a barrier for Gary against the other cliques who were desperately trying to get to Gary any way they could but with the jocks working for him they never got close.

Gary could see the students in the mob through the gaps of the jocks bodies but he saw no sign of Jimmy.

"Pity I guess that can wait till later" he said to himself as they walked into the main hall and the first class of the day.

His first lesson, English, was fairly uneventful of course he got a lot of stares from his fellow pupils but he knew he was safe, no one would dare attempt to do anything to him whilst the teacher was in the room.

"I have to head for just a minute to pick up some files I need to give you all so behave yourselves while I'm gone" stammered Mr Galloway

Who was a lot better teacher now that he was off the booze but he still was showing signs of going through withdrawal symptoms.

Gary saw the rest of the class begin to look at each other and began muttering between themselves about this chance they had been given to get there revenge on Gary smith

"We are gonna mess you up smith you psycho freak" came one cry of anger

"Your gonna regret coming back here" came another voice

The class had got to there feet.

As grew nearer a sly grin etched across Gary's face as he calmly got to his feet put and began to speak.

"I wouldn't if I were you, for you see your underestimating me once again" the class had stopped moving his tone of voice had unnerved most of them they knew now more than ever they should never underestimate Gary especially as he seemed quite calm with the current situation.

"For you see since the months of my former expulsion and over the holidays I've been doing a lot of research on a lot of the pupils in this room" his finger swept across the classroom.

"The worst thing you can give me is free time because I can find ways to fill it up, not with useless things such as TV and videogames no I use free time productively and during my research I found out little things, such as with…you Gordon Wakefield" pointing at the brown haired boy in the front, Gary indicated him to approach which he did but nervously, Gary leant in and whispered in his ear. The boy moved his head back and looked quite simply terrified before bursting into tears and running out the room to the amazement of everyone. Gary looked at them all with a smile he could see them all unsure about what to do next.

Gary broke the silence that had swept over the students

"Well anyone want to be next"

Nobody said anything for a while until they heard footsteps outside in the hall and they all realised Galloway is returning so they sat back down all looking unnerved. Galloway came in carrying the papers he had gone for and instinctively began to say

"Alright class settle down settle…oh" as he realised the class was deadly silent "well good let us continue …. Erm where is Mr Wakefield"

Nobody said a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the bell rang for lunch, Gary decided he would eat out instead of risking entering the lunch hall. His jock barricade led him to the main entrance safely as instructed and he told them to be there in an hour in time for the start of next lesson.

Gary knew he'd be safe in the town the kids wouldn't try an ambush him with all the cops around the place. No-one was that foolish…were they?

His question was answered five minutes later as Gary strolled down the pier. He heard a bike coming up fast behind him. He barely had time to look behind him before he was ducking for safety. Jimmy Hopkins whizzed passed his arm holding a long piece of wood intended to connect with Gary's head. Gary looked temporarily shocked 'I didn't think he'd try anything to soon.' Gary composed him self as jimmy turned at the end of the pier and got off his bike, and stormed towards Gary, rage filled in his eyes.

"Ahh James it's been too long, how's the family you mother still whoring herself to rich old men or has she finally settled down." Gary spoke calmly holding back his contempt…barely

"You shut your damn mouth Gary" jimmy said articulately as always, still storming towards Gary.

"Aww James your not still sore about our last meeting are you, haven't you forgiven me yet I've forgiven you." Gary lied

"I'm gonna bust open your head, I don't know what you've done to Pete but hes been acting funny all week since just before we found out you were coming back and I don't believe in coincident."

"Oh come on jimmy what will violence solve, this isn't the time to be your usually pig headed self"

"Oh yeah and why not"

"Because my ignorant minded friend beating me to a pulp would get you in serious trouble maybe even expulsion I mean I would love to see that happen but you seem to have grown attached to this place and may not want to depart from the institution early, plus this is your last chance before juvie hall."

Jimmy stopped in his tracks as much as he didn't want to admit it Gary was right this was his last chance before prison and he couldn't lose it.

"Fine Gary not today but this isn't over" jimmy collected his bike then stormed past Gary.

"By the way jimmy how's that lovely white trash girl friend of yours has she gone up in the world yet what is she now a junky a prostitute…a republican?"

Jimmy could let that remark go so he turned around and hit Gary to the floor before returning back to school.

"Bad move jimmy bad move."

Gary returned to his next lesson with a bruised lip nothing more, nothing too bad. The lesson went off without any threats or interruptions, the students were afraid of him and he liked it that way. After the final bell of the day rung Gary headed for the main gate when he was distracted by arguing the voice was jimmy. Gary headed towards the parking lot to see what the fuss was. Jimmy was arguing with Zoe.

"jimmy how could you I told you to ignore Gary I told you to leave him, you could get expelled if the head finds out you've attacked him on the first day, also now he might want to exact revenge and that's something you don't need Gary on your back."

"But baby he insulted you I couldn't just let him get away with that."

"Don't use me as an excuse, I cant look at you right now your anger is gonna spoil everything between us, don't follow me." Zoe stormed off down the drive.

Jimmy hung his head before deciding to leave, Gary quickly headed towards the main gate. He decided to follow Zoë. In order to destroy jimmy mentally he was going to have to attack jimmy's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gary carefully followed Zoë from a safe distance, all the way to her trailer park home. Gary watched from behind a fence as Zoë walked inside.

"Hmm seems about right" Gary remarked about her poorly constructed house.

A few minutes later, Zoë exited her house after changing out of her school uniform into her more casual attire. Gary followed her once more.

'It's not stalking its just preparation' Gary tried to justify to himself.

Zoë suddenly stopped and looked behind her. But there was no one to be seen. Gary had ducked into a dark ally and was concealed by the shadows. Zoë stood alone by a lamppost, clearly waiting for someone. A cold chill had begun to pick up in the wind and Zoë began to shake. Gary who was getting bored and started to think this little exercise was pointless was about to leave when he suddenly noticed someone approaching Zoë.

"Cold are ya? Don't worry big red can keep you warm." The stranger said crudely.

"That's okay I can look after myself" Zoë replied with a tone in her voice revealing her streetwise attitude.

"Oh can ya now"

The stranger pulled out a knife and began to wave it threateningly at Zoë. The entire colour in Zoë's face was gone. Gary looked concerned momentarily before calmly picking up a nearby plank of wood resting on some trashcans and walking quietly up behind the stranger.

WHAAAACK

The stranger tumbled and Zoë looked stunned at Gary.

"Oh my god, you saved me."

"Were you in trouble?" Gary lied

"Oh course I was, you musta known why else would you have whacked a piece of filth" Zoë kicks the unconscious man in the groin area. "Like this"

"I don't know I was bored and I just saw this guy standing here"

"You don't just attack people at random…do you?"

Gary looked at her in the eyes and smiled. Zoë regained herself.

"yeah thanks for saving me an all but this doesn't mean I like you, your not forgiven for all the rotten things you've done at the school and what you nearly did to jimmy"

"Ahh yes my old pal James how is the lovable buffoon, the big cheese, the king of the school"

"Don't talk about him like that" she said meekly as her nerves were still on edge.

Gary turned his back to her and began to walk away

"And Gary err…thanks"

"Whatever" he replied before continuing to walk down the street way from her.

Zoë watched as he walked away her thoughts a mix match of emotion. "No"

She said to herself when a particular thought came into her head.

"He's done too many bad things"

She gave the still unconscious man a final kick before heading back home.

It had been quite a day.

The next few weeks had been uneventful for Gary. As most of the school had gotten over the fact Gary was back, and they all quietly avoided him hoping that he would ignore them. This suited Gary perfectly as he didn't have time for friends, although he always had time for someone.

"Hello petey, how's my favourite head boy. I never did thank you for helping me get back into this dump." Gary said in his usual manner.

"Oh hey Gary" replied softly keeping his head down and avoiding Gary's gaze.

"Aww what's the matter with my little petey wetey." Gary spoke sarcastically whilst pinching Pete's cheek as shaking it roughly. Pete went red in the face.

"I've got to go Gary I shouldn't be seen near you jimmy said…"

Gary grabbed Pete hard by the face.

"Didn't I tell you not to mention that name to me" Gary spoke harshly into Pete's face. "although your probably right about us being seen together the others might catch on that you work for me"

"but I don't work for you I only did that one thing for you"

"true but I've decide you can be useful for me to use, so from now on your going to be my little errand boy, picking up things I need, finding information, cleaning my shoes the usual things is that okay with you?"

Pete looked as if he was about to speak before Gary cut him off

"Good so I want you to be outside my house tomorrow morning ten sharp for your first job, oh and Pete don't be late."

Gary left Pete alone again. Pete had a terrible feeling in his stomach he didn't like this one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pete arrived at Gary's place the next morning as asked. Pete noticed Gary was smiling as he opened his door.

"Ahh petey so good of you to turn up, good we can get straight to work"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked nervously not wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh its quite simple I need you to go up into the school and collect these items I have written down on this list you can find all these in their so called science department and bring them to me round the back of the burger joint in three hours."

"But why do you want all tha…"

"I didn't say you could ask questions, I just said do it, now get on with it"

Pete turned to leave when Gary stopped him.

"Oh and Pete don't tell anyone especially James because." Gary pulls out his lighter "I know where you sleeeep" he said in a mocking childish tune.

This creeped Pete out immensely.

It was later October, so Halloween was just round the corner, Gary decided he would get his Halloween costume as he waited for Pete. He headed towards the nearest clothes shop that always had a large selection of costumes at this time of year.

As he entered the shop he noticed there were only a few students looking for costumes who glanced at Gary before returning to their shopping. Gary couldn't decide what to get. He had big plans for Halloween. He waded through the usual pirate costumes and alien masks, but in the end he decided to go for the Devil costume he spotted. He went up to the counter paid for it and left when he was met with words that surprised him.

"RUSSELL SMASH"

Gary was hit head on by the giant's fist knocking him into a wall. Russell hit Gary a few more times as he lay on the ground before Trent and Davis who were with Russell at the time pointed at a cop running towards them shouting.

"come on Russ lets get outta here"

The cop stopped at where Gary lay.

"you okay kid"

"I've been better" Gary snapped spitting some blood onto the floor.

Russell and his gang were seriously going to regret there actions. Come Halloween.

The rest of the week sped by, until it was the night of Halloween, as was tradition there would be no prefects or teachers so the night officially belonged to the students.

Pete had done as he was told and acquired all the items on Gary's list, Pete looked horrified as he handed them over to Gary.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Time will tell femme boy time will tell."

The morning of Halloween Gary sent a note to Russell who got Trent to read it for him. The note said that Gary would like to finish what was started at the weekend tonight at the swimming pool. Russell blindly accepted.

Later that night when everyone was having fun or having pranks pulled on them. Russell headed along with Trent and Davis towards the pool.

"I don't know man I think this is suspicious I mean its Gary smith we are dealing with here."

"RUSSELL SMASH HIM INTO TINY PIECES" he roared

The entered the building which was dark and very quiet

"Get out here Gary so I can make you into a pound cake."

It was then when they noticed a flickering orangey light coming from behind one of the walls.

"He's behind there get him"

They ran towards the area but stopped suddenly as the realised what they were seeing.

A small fire nothing that could be harmful until they saw where it was spreading to. Behind it was a stack of liquids. Every container had the same symbol on the front that of a flame.

"OH SHIIIII…."

They all turned to run they got behind the wall before it went off.

The noise was so loud it could be heard al the way at the travelling carnival.

The boys exited the building coughing shocked but okay. They noticed a large crowd had gathered to see what had happened, including Crabblesnitch.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing you boys are ALL EXPELLED" he shouted

"But it wasn't us it was G…"

"Nonsense you've been caught in the act you nasty little boys I was informed earlier by an anonymous head boy that you were seen smoking and heading towards the pool. Now get out of my school you horrible children."

The gang tried to protest but there sounds were drowned out by the approaching fire fighters and the local police who grabbed Russell, Trent and Davis and put them in the car.

As they drove away out the main entrance, Russell noticed a figure standing to the side in the shadows he had devil horns and a big evil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pete paced around his room; he had to do something Gary had gone too far. Before it was just harmless prank and at worst it was blackmailing but this…this was endangering lives, Russell could have been killed and now he's locked up waiting his fate. Pete needed to tell someone but he was afraid for his own safety he now saw how low Gary could go. Dare he say something to jimmy would Gary find out could he be stopped before he could get back at Pete. All these thoughts ran through Pete's mind. He was completely stressed out.

'I can't tell anyone because I'm just as responsible as Gary I helped him get the equipment he needed they will punish me.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe jimmy can help I've got to tell him he'll know what to do.'

Pete left his dorm room in search of jimmy he was barely out the boys dorm when he spotted jimmy at the girls dorm, Pete was about to run over when he noticed he was arguing with Zoë. Pete stopped and watched within listening distance.

"You don't understand jimmy he saved me he…"

"No you don't understand he probably set the whole thing up, its what he does he manipulates people he's tricking you."

"Why cant you see the possibility he's a good person underneath, you heard the principal he was misdiagnosed that's why he did what he did"

"That's a load of bull crap Zoë if you knew him like I knew him you'd know he can't be trusted even for a second."

"If you were there you would have seen a better side of him"

"There is no better side there's only one side and its pure evil."

"If that's how you feel I don't want to hang out with you."

"FINE BE LIKE THAT"

Zoë leaves and jimmy frustrated heads back towards the boys dorm. Pete comes up to him nervously.

"Jimmy I got to"

"Not now petey"

"But jimmy it's about Gary"

"Don't talk to me about him I said not now"

He shoves Pete out of the way and storms into the dorm.

"Great now who's going to help me."

Zoë ran home, she did this most days she didn't want to linger around the town since the attempted attack. She got home and flung her self on the couch and began to watch TV. She was just getting into the latest episode of the daytime soap opera when she heard whistling coming from outside. Curiosity made her look out the window to see what it was. It was Gary walking past. Zoë quickly got to her feet and ran out to catch up with him.

"Hey Gary wait up" she said sounding more enthusiastic than she meant to.

Gary turned to her with a smirk before carrying on walking. Zoë began to walk beside him.

"Well that's rude you could at least say hello" Zoë said indignantly.

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought I wasn't forgiven for my past crimes and you wouldn't want to talk to me" Gary replied sarcastically.

"ignore what I said then I was in a emotional sate my mind was racing at the time, I didn't mean what I said I said, if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened…thanks again" she blushed, Gary noticed

"Forget about it…seriously forget about it you will hurt my reputation can't have people thinking I'm a hero"

Zoë putting on a silly deep voice "oh yeah can't have people not think I'm a complete nut job all the time Ha"

"I'm not a nut job I'm complicated"

"I don't think jimmy would agree" she clamped her hands to her mouth before she realised what she had just said.

"Yeah well James wouldn't have much reason to think otherwise would he? How is you little lover boy at the moment still thinking I'm out to get him"

"Actually we haven't been too close recently we've been arguing a lot"

"Really" Gary said intrigued

Zoë kicked herself for revealing too much

"And what have you been arguing over" Gary continued

"This doesn't mean anything but the arguments have mainly been about you"

"Really" Gary replied even more intrigued "I would have thought any conversation about me would be quite simple. He's a madman he's a psycho that sort of thing"

"It's more complicated than that" Zoë blushed even further as she felt Gary looking at her with interest. "I don't think you're a bad guy I think that that thing about your trouble with meds was the problem because you're not anything like what jimmy has painted you as."

"Well jimmy has always had a problem with me and I do admit my meds really did make me do some crazy things, things that I now regret." Gary lied whilst putting on his best remorseful face.

"well jimmy can be kind a stupid some times" Zoë smiled "stupid jimmy he can be quite an asshole when he wants to be and it doesn't help matters that he's flirting with every other girl in the school he thinks he's such a big man the king of the campus it gets on my nerves you know?"

Zoë face now looked sad and a single tear slid down her face.

Gary wiped the tear away with his finger.

"a cliché I know but it felt like the right thing to do" he said simply

Zoë looked deeply into his eyes, the scar had always distracted her from the deep colour of them. She moved her face closer to his there lips about to touch.

"HEY" they both jumped. Jimmy was across the road from them flowers in hand

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU PSYCHO SON OF A"

"Jimmy its not what it looks like we were just talking" Zoë desperately pleaded

"Its okay Zoë there's no need to hide it any more. Yes James I'm afraid its true your little love one and I have…well been doing a lot of stuff behind your back" Gary teased

"That's it Gary you've gone too far"

"No jimmy he's only joking he doesn't mean what he said" Zoë becoming more desperate.

"come on jimmy boy you know I'm just joking i would never hit on another mans girl I have some rules you know" Gary held out his hand to try initiate a hand shake.

Jimmy stopped and glared at him

"I'm not falling for your bullshit"

"Jimmy don't hurt him please"

Jimmy looked conflicted he wanted to beat the life out of Gary but he knew if he did he might lose Zoë. He decided he cared too much about Zoë and did not attack. Gary picked up on that.

"Well I better be going, its been a pleasure as always jimmy, Zoë I may see you around" jimmy gritted his teeth to the last part of the sentence.

As Gary walked past he quickly whispered in jimmy's ear so Zoë could not hear.

"Don't you just love the taste of her lips, taste like Strawberry?"

Jimmy stood stunned with anger he then turned to attack Gary but he had already crossed the road and cars were going past creating a barrier between the two. Jimmy stared at Zoë who was still looking at Gary. Jimmy returned to stare at Gary who was disappearing in the distance.

Gary was very observant and noticed Zoë pull out some lip gloss earlier that day. The flavour, Strawberry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pete was nervous, why, because he was breaking into a locker and not just any locker Gary's locker. He had seen jimmy break into enough lockers to pick up the skill. He was looking for something although he wasn't sure what. Pete needed something, something he could use to stop Gary.

Pete checked around to see if the cost was clear before opening the locker. Inside he found nothing unusual normal school items except for the top shelf which contained bottles of prescription medication.

'this must the medication that Gary is meant to take but doesn't maybe if I can get him to take it he might calm down and act relatively normal it's a long shot but it may be worth it' Pete planned in his head.

Pete took several pills from each container and carefully hid them in his bag, before heading back to the dorm.

Now all he needed to do was figure a way to get Gary to take them. That moment came sooner than expected, as when he entered his room he found a note from Gary telling him to meet him at the local diner for a lunch meeting.

'I can slip it in his food'

The next day Pete felt anxious, this was risky and if Gary found out he'd kill him. He had to be so cautious.

"Ahh petey so nice of you to finally show up" Gary said whilst sarcastically looking at his watch. "Sit down."

Pete sat down trying to avoid eye contact

"what's the matter petey you don't look so good, I mean more so than usual, aww your not feeling guilty about sending big dumb Russell to the big house are you" he said with a sneer.

"ME! That was your doing Gary" Pete snapped back.

"I beg to differ my little _Friend_ it was you that got the materials it was you that informed the principal instead of telling Russell what he was falling into. So really it's more you fault than mine"

"You won't get away with this Gary"

"Oh look who decided to grow a pair all of the sudden."

Pete was about to respond when the waitress interrupted.

"Would you boys like to order something because I haven't got all day."

"Ahh yes well I will have this diner's famous pie as it's so originally called in the menu, what about you Pete?"

"Err I just have some fries."

"Very well they be with you in a minute."

The waitress left but was back almost instantly with some mildly warm pie and fries

"Hmm looks good" Gary lied "I'll be back in a second don't leave Pete."

Gary left for the bathroom this was Pete's chance quickly and quietly making sure no one could see he slipped some pills into Gary's food. He just finished putting the last one in when Gary came back.

"Alright then let's get down to business" he said whilst taking a mouthful of food.

"The next part is we are going to framed Hopkins just like that idiot Russell, this time it will be harder jimmy is smarter than Russell albeit only mildly."

He continued taking another mouthful of pie.

"So what I need you to do Pete is…oh" Gary suddenly rubbed his head as he was starting to sweat. "Hmm weird I don't feel so good err as I was saying…ahh" Gary clutched his stomach. "No I've got to go, pay the check Pete" Gary ran outside.

Pete wondered if the pills would work are they would just make him violently sick. He had 24 hours before the pills stopped working to find out.

Gary didn't make it all the way home he passed out in a garden bush. When he awoke a few hours later it was darker but he felt funny. He felt calm and relaxed as if all the stress and anger he felt had just been lifted from his body. Then he suddenly felt guilt for his previous actions he felt bad for framing Russell like that and for blackmailing the jocks. But why did he feel this way. He decided to walk back into town as he didn't feel so sick anymore and the night was still relatively young maybe Pete was still around town.

As he strolled along the main road he spotted jimmy with Zoë sitting on a bench talking or was it arguing Gary couldn't tell at this time. Gary decided to go over and talk to jimmy.

"James hey how are you" Gary enquired honestly.

"Get lost Gary before I shut you up" jimmy replied.

"No James it's nothing like that I just came over to say…I'm sorry."

"What!"

"yeah I am really sorry about what happened last year I was completely out of line I am not sure what came over me I was very sick in the head at the time."

"Yeah cut the bull crap Gary I'm not falling for any of your schemes."

Then Gary did something that shocked and disturbed jimmy, he began to cry.

"I understand James I don't expect you to forgive me but I want you to know I feel terrible for what I did to you throughout last year I can never forgive myself but maybe one day you can forgive me."

"Yeah whatever Gary go away I don't care for your crying routine." Jimmy said unsure of himself.

"Jimmy he might be being honest maybe he does want to make up with you." Zoë chipped in.

"I just want to apologise I'll leave you to in peace."

"Yeah get out of here you loon" jimmy shouted as he left

"Jimmy he was baring his soul to you and you just throw it back in his face god have you never heard of forgive and forget"

"I skipped that chapter"

"God jimmy I don't know why I keep forgiving you. Hey Gary wait up." Zoë leaves jimmy to catch up with Gary. Jimmy stares at the two for a bit before storming off toward his beach house.

"Hey Zoë sorry about that I didn't mean to make him angry I just want to make things right between us, I felt so bad."

"Its okay jimmy can be stubborn but he'll accept you've changed, but I can't help there is something different about you at the moment your not your cocky usual self."

"I admit I have done some bad things in my time I just want to make them all better"

"That's a good way to look at life make up for your past mistakes. I should have done this the night you saved me." Zoë jumps up and kisses Gary but he pushes her off gently. "I thought you wanted this."

"Believe me I do but at the moment you are jimmy's girlfriend and I cant hurt him like that it just wouldn't be right, I'm sorry Zoë." Gary stared into her eyes they looked sad but he couldn't do anything so he apologised again before turning his back on her and heading towards the school.

There were other regrets he needed to sort out.

Gary strolled through the main gates and heading into the boys dorm and knocked for the first time on Pete's door.

"Come in"

Gary entered the room and Pete jumped when he realised who it was.

"Jesus Gary what are you doing here are you okay you just kind of ran off back there."

"Yeah I'm fine peter, I've actually come to apologise to you"

Pete's faced relaxed as he realised the pills must have had an effect.

"I've come to apologise to you for all the torment I've put you through over the last few years, I don't know what's come over me but I just feel terrible all of a sudden for every bad thing I've done."

"Well gee thanks Gary that means a lot to me" a smile spread across his face this had been his first true smile in months.

"I just hope that you can forgive me and call me friend at some point" Gary said solemnly. Gary lowered his head.

Gary felt an arm on his shoulder.

"That's okay Gary I've always considered you a friend."

Gary smiled.

"I've got other things to do Pete I've got other sins to sort out for one I've got to got to clear Russell's name and hand myself in."

Pete stopped smiling. He didn't expect such a change out of Gary. Sure Russell needed to be cleared but Pete liked the new Gary but if he went to jail the pills would wear off and he'd be back to his old psychotic self but angrier. He may even figure a way to get out early and then he would come to get Pete if he realised what he had done. Pete needed to think of a way to keep Gary on his meds and keep him out of jail and clear Russell's name this wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete was thinking hard. There had to be some way that both Russell and Gary could get off. He had convinced Gary to wait a few days before turning himself in so that he could sort out his other regrets, he told Gary to meet him at lunch, to meet up but also to slip Gary's next dose of meds.

Pete went to the cafeteria to wait for Gary. When he arrived he was shocked at his appearance he had a busted lips and bruises all over.

"Gary are you alright what happened?" Pete enquired.

"I'm fine Pete it's just some of the people I apologised to want to accept it there own way." Gary sat down winced a bit as he did so.

"here I made you a sandwich so you wouldn't have to eat Edna's food" Pete said as he passed the sandwich to Gary.

"Hey thank you Pete that's so kind, you have always been the nicest person in school."

Pete blushed "that's okay Gary you don't need to go all gay on me"

They both laughed, this was the first time they were both laughing at something Pete had said and not something Gary had said about Pete.

Gary ate the sandwich.

"Gary I've been thinking about your predicament" Gary looked at Pete closely. "You know about handing yourself in. well I think there might be a way that we can get Russell and his gang out and keep you free. The way I see it the regret you feel is more than enough punishment I mean no one was really hurt and the damage was minimal, I mean in this school what you did was probably an improvement." Pete gave a weak smile.

"I don't know Pete I should accept my punishment"

"No because you can do so much more on the outside if you feel bad once we got Russell out you can help people out around the town help clear you conscience"

Gary listened closely.

"I've had an idea, you're good with computers and photo editing software aren't you" Pete stated as he remember a particular picture Gary had edited as a prank a few years back, he still occasionally gets called snake charmer. "Well we do that so we take a picture of someone heading towards the pool carrying flammable liquids. But we make it unsure who the person is but we also make sure that it's someone with a completely different body type to Russell therefore they have no reason to hold Russell the most they can charge is supposed underage smoking."

"I don't know Pete could be risky what if they figure out it's a fake we could get thrown into jail for subverting the courts or we could inadvertently frame someone else."

"Gary relax, I think that you should be the person in the picture you body type is completely different but if they do find out they will arrest you which is what you were going to do anyway. But lets hope that's not going to happen okay."

Gary nodded.

They finished there lunch Gary didn't notice the pills, and he headed towards the nearest computer whilst Pete took the appropriate pictures they needed. Gary got to work editing them the best he could. This also reminded him that he needed to give the pictures back to Ted. Gary put the finishing touch and it was done.

Pete took them and send he would drop them anonymously at the police station whilst Gary went to retrieve the pictures from his locker and would then head to the football field to find the jocks. Gary turned a corner and bumped into someone hard knocking the folder out his hands and scattering them on the floor. The person he had bumped into leant down to pick the up, to Gary's horror it was jimmy.

"Look where you're going Gary" he said with spite in his tone. He then noticed what the pictures are of. "What the…this is ted on drugs why do you have these pictures… oh my god you were going to blackmail ted weren't you, you sick son of a bitch. What Gary too afraid to take them on physically like me so you try and use there dark secrets against them that's low even for a slug like you. I knew you couldn't have changed it's all just an act."

Jimmy grabbed Gary hard and slammed him into the nearby lockers. "I see someone has already got to your face before me not surprising really" jimmy remarked upon seeing Gary's bruised face. "I guess I'll have to work the body"

"Jimmy you don't understand I wasn't Aghhh" he was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Breathing hard Gary tried to reason again "I wasn't going to blackmail him…anymore I was going to give him the pictures eughhh." Cut off once again by a knee to the groin Gary coiled over in pain.

"Your trash Smith" jimmy lifted his leg as he was about kick Gary as he was down.

"Please jimmy don't…Please"

But it was too late; jimmy brought his foot down knocking Gary to the ground and knocking him out in the process.

Pete arrived back from the police station, but couldn't find Gary anywhere. But he did find a crowd formed near the front of the school there was much noise coming from them, Crabblesnitch was arguing with Ted. Pete moved closer to hear what was going on.

"but you cant expel me I'm head footballer."

"As much as it pains me to kick out our best athlete I cannot have a drug user in my school Get Out." Ted slowly moved through the crowd towards the entrance. His face filled with great sadness. As he passed Pete noticed a car waiting for Ted outside the gates. That must have been his father.

"Get it" Pete heard him say coldly.

"But dad I never touched the stuff please believe me I'm your son"

"I have no son" he replied even colder than before. They drove off, Ted looked broken.

"What happened" Pete asked a nearby student.

"Crabblesnitch found pictures of Ted doing drugs next to an unconscious student"

"An unconscious student?"

"Yeah there's a rumour going round that its Gary smith but whoever it is they took him to the nurse's office"

Pete looked shocked. He made his way towards the nurse's office. Whilst everyone dispersed and went back to doing what they were before.

"No visitors" said the nurse

"Please I need to see my friend"

"No you can see him in a few hours I've checked him over he's fine just has a bump on the noggin" she explained by tapping her head.

A few hours past but there was still no sign of Gary leaving. Eventually day became night and Pete couldn't wait anymore as curfew dictated he had to go to bed. Pete didn't get much sleep that night. Once it was time Pete got up to check on Gary's progress to see if he was allowed to come out but once he got to the nurse's office he found that Gary had gone very early in the morning. The nurse did say he left a message for Pete to meet him at blues skies industrial park at around one o clock. Pete didn't understand why but he figured Gary must have a reason. Pete set off at half past twelve his mind still racing.

At one o clock he spotted Gary waiting at the bridge that led to blue skies. His lip still looked bad but his bruises were healing nicely.

"Hey Gary are you okay" Pete approached cautiously

Gary smiled warmly

"Hey Pete I see you got my message I was wondering if you would have gone to nurse in the first place"

"its good to see your alright but what happened. was it Ted that did this to you"

"Ted? Why do you think it was Ted?"

"Well he got expelled yesterday because of some pictures that were found near you."

Gary looked crestfallen.

"Oh no I didn't mean for any of this to happen I was going to give those pictures for him to destroy. If jimmy hadn't…"

"Jimmy knocked you out? why"

"I bumped into him and he saw the pictures and thought I was going to blackmail Ted. But don't tell anyone it was jimmy I don't want any other people to get into trouble; we still need to see if the pictures will get Russell off the hook."

"I'm sure it will Gary but if you don't mind me asking what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to sort out more of my past deeds, I've got to find an old hobo who I used to torment and I want to make things right with the townies." Gary spoke softly looking around his eyes seemed tense Pete didn't know why.

"What do you need me for?"

"well for one we can search more ground and secondly I expect to get attacked by the townies but they may be less inclined to do so if you give them warning about what I want to do first, they wont attack you they know your connected to jimmy" Gary made a face of contempt but quickly covered it back up with his kind face. Pete didn't notice.

"Sure Gary I'll help you out."

The two set out looking for the hobo Gary gave Pete a description of the man they were looking for. So they split up. After about an hour they found the hobo who looked frightened when he saw Gary.

"please don't hurt me again, I gave you everything I had the last time" he said with fear in his voice.

"please don't be afraid I've changed I promise I just wanted to apologise and make amends" Gary reached into his bag and pulled out some found he had bought and handed it to the hobo. "I also want you to have this." Gave handed him a roll of money "just some money I've been saving for a rainy day."

They left the now happy hobo and went in search of the townies. They took a shortcut through a construction site and checked inside the warehouses to see if the were hanging around in them. Pete also started to notice that Gary was sweating a lot and rubbing his for head.

"Are you okay Gary you're not looking so good."

"And what's that supposed to me femme boy" Gary snapped before realising what he said. "I'm sorry Pete I don't know what came over me."

Pete had a sudden sickening realisation, the meds it has been over 24 hours since he last had his dose the pills were wearing off. Pete had forgotten to slip him some because of the distraction at school. It was then that Gary started to act strange.

Sweating even more as they looked around the fairly dark warehouse he spoke in a quiet.

"You know Pete I just realised I've never talked about my family to you" the two boys stopped in there tracks "it was a reasonably happy place…for a while. My father was a well paid lawyer whereas my mother stayed at home teaching piano very quaint but things really went bad when my father lost a crucial case and was sacked by his firm, he ended up with depression you see, and as with most cases with depression they cant be cured" Gary's tone had turned very dark, Pete became afraid "I will spare you the gory details but lets just say father didn't turn up that Christmas, this in turn made my mother very upset and she took it out on me, she blamed me for all the problems this family had she could not see the logistical complication that an eleven year old boy could not cause a man to lose a court case, but I digress. She took it out on me but my brother and sister were left quite unharmed"

Pete looked surprised he didn't know Gary had siblings.

"as you can imagine this made me quite bitter towards them why was I punished when they got love and kisses it wasn't FAIR" Pete jumped as Gary shout the last word.

"So one night as my brother slept I snuck into his room and looked down upon his little face and slowly I put my hands like this" Gary put his hands on Pete who looked very nervous. "And slowly moved them to his next like THIS" Gary violently put his hands round Pete's neck and began to squeeze; Pete reacted trying to pry Gary's hands off. Gary continued to talk quickly as he strangled Pete

"Of course my brother made quite a noise and my mother was awoken quite quickly to know me off of him, I was taken into care the very next day and sent to Bullworth soon after that"

Pete looked as if he was about to pass out when suddenly he felt Gary's fingers release. Pete gasped desperately for air, before looking up at Gary who was not looking at Pete but just looking away towards the entrance he wasn't looking at anything in particular but Pete noticed there was a lone tear streaking down his face. There was silence between them for about a minute before Gary spoke as he moved to leave.

"What was I thinking…giving that hobo my money hope he's still around I want it back" Gary said back to normal in his playful evil tone.

Pete sat there still gasping for air staring at Gary as he left him yet a gain alone.

Gary smith was back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gary was angry with himself, 'what the hell happened' he thought to himself. He couldn't understand what happened over the last few days why did he suddenly feel the need to find redemption, why did he feel remorse, he never felt remorse except for that time when…'I was on my meds.' Gary set off in a run to get back to the school he needed to check his locker.

Gary arrived and soon opened his locker, the containers were all there they hadn't been taken but they did feel lighter, they should all be full, 'I haven't taken any meds for years. Someone drugged me but whom?'

His first thought was jimmy as he had known from the first time they met that Gary used to be on meds. But it couldn't be him, he didn't know I still had the pills and it would take someone with more than a few brain cells to come up with this plan. Also why would he attack me if he knew I was 'good' on the pills?'

Gary had a sudden realisation 'petey of course it had to be him, that little son of a bitch. He must have fed me them somehow most likely slipping them in his food.' Gary felt stupid for falling for femme boys tricks.

Gary made a mental note that he needed to punish petey quite horribly but that could wait a little while. The pills had caused a delay in his plans. Although Gary did notice that being drugged did cause a lot of benefits. For one he knew that Zoë was beginning to fall for him which was instrumental to destroying jimmy mentally. Also he had gotten Ted expelled purely by accident. It also dawned on Gary that he helped create evidence against himself to get Russell released, he would have to deal with Russell again if he got out.

Gary was unsure with himself about what to do next. Gary entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror the bruises on his face looked bad but were showing signs of clearing. How could he let someone do this to him, of course they would be duly punished but that would be part of a smaller scheme?

Gary decided that he would lay low for a week so he could plan out what he would do next and let his wounds heal. Jimmy would soon regret what he did.

Over the next week nobody saw much of Gary which unnerved Pete who was still unsure how the whole situation was. Was Gary back to normal, was he worse, did he find out what he did?

Gary reappeared the following week. Snow had begun to fall upon Bullworth. Gary decided he would not tell petey that he knew what he did so he could sweat it out for a while; build up his tension, much more satisfying.

Gary was now fully rested and his bruises had cleared up quite nicely. Gary decided to pay a visit to Pete.

"Oh hey Gary long time no see, how are you?"

"Oh I'm just peachy petey never better why shouldn't I be?"

"No no reason" Pete stammered

"Good so what's the word round campus?"

"Not much really…oh except I heard the police were going to release Russell due to circumstantial evidence, they had recently received."

"Aah yes with the help from evidence I created how curious why would I do such a thing petey?" Gary said softly whilst watching Pete sweat nervously.

"I…I don't know, err a random moment of kindness."

"Yeah but you see femme boy there's one problem with that statement. I don't have a kind bone in my body so my question is why I did it."

"I don't know Gary honestly"

Gary smiled

"That's what I like about you Pete my boy you're honest you would never tell me a lie would you?" Gary stared intensely at Pete who averted his gaze.

"No of course not Gary you're my…friend"

Gary smiled even more

"Well of course we are, we're _best buddies_." Gary said in a sarcastic manner. "Would you like a hug, come here femme boy will this make you happy?"

"Oh shut up Gary there's no need to be a jerk."

"There's always a need petey because if you're not the jerk then you're the person being screwed over by the jerk and I'm not getting screwed over by anyone, not Ted not Russell not even by _jimmy_." "But I won't need to worry about jimmy boy for much longer." A wicked smile stretched across his face.

"Gary what are you planning?" Pete asked, fear in his voice.

"You'll find out soon enough"

Gary left Pete's room and decided he would take a walk around the school. As it was quiet most people were out enjoying the town or studying quietly in the library. Gary liked it like this he always preferred to be alone, he just never saw anyone as his intellectual equal and he hated being around idiots and fools. Gary was in deep thought when he was distracted by someone calling his name.

"Hey smith."

Gary turned to see it was jimmy. 'oh no what does he want, he not going beat me to a pulp again it was starting to get real tedious, he had better things to do.' Jimmy approached.

"What is it James" Gary said in a bored tone of voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." He looked uncomfortable, this made Gary happy.

"What about?"

"…err…um…I wanted to say… I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I didn't believe you had changed"

Gary was slightly taken aback by this. Jimmy continued.

"I've been talking to a lot of people and they all telling how you've come to apologise to them and tried to make things right. At first I didn't want to believe it, that it was just another scheme by you but I don't see how you can gain anything from it especially as no-one trusts you still so you must actually mean it."

Gary had zoned out before the latter part of the speech. He was deep in thought and he had gotten bored with jimmy's pathetic apology.

'huh I cant believe this idiot he thinks I'm a changed man that I've gone all soft I could use this to my advantage if I'm on better terms with jimmy he will be so much easier to trick, I really hate to admit it but Pete drugging me has helped me out I never would have thought to be nice to get what I want, charming, manipulative but never nice. Maybe I should let Pete off the hook for doing me a favour…Nah'

Gary came out of thought jimmy was still going on.

'For a boy with a limited vocabulary he could talk for the world'

"…and with you not telling Crabblesnitch about me for me beating you up that time I figured I should cut you a break plus Zoë has been getting on at me to forgive and forget."

"Yeah that's all fascinating James but I really should be heading off I appreciate the gesture though I'll talk to you later okay" Gary used his all his will not to sound sarcastic before heading off leaving a very confused jimmy.

Gary was bored there was nothing of interest to do and he felt like he needed to do something bad to release some of his pent up frustration.

'what to do what to do, egg a few cars, nah, sneak into the girls dorm, no to pervy, no I wanna be mean I want to ruin someone's life.'

At that moment he spotted Zoë walking up the street.

'Ah perfect I can do a little corrupting always fun.'

"Hello Zoë nice night."

Zoë look mildly surprised.

"Hey Gary how are you I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been just fine no thanks to your boyfriend…oops" Gary put his hands to his mouth in fake shock.

"What was that about jimmy?"

"Oh I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened…No! I still wont I have forgiven him and that's all that matters." Gary stated in an exaggerated way.

"Gary what did jimmy do to you, tell me now" she said almost forcefully.

"If you insist but you won't like what you hear" Gary said holding back a grin.

"Well you may have heard about my accident that led to the nurse's office."

"Yeah everyone knows that Ted did it…OH" slamming her hands to her mouth in real surprise.

"You're telling me jimmy did that to you."

Gary nodded his head silently.

"agh that bastard I told him not to do anything to you but did he listen no no he didn't he's to stubborn he's gone too far he's taken his obsession to the limit…that's it next time I see him I telling him its over he can screw himself from now on."

"Oh I didn't know your relationship had gone that far" Gary said as he began to smile.

"Shut up its no time for jokes" she said weakly as she forced tears back.

"Oh there there don't cry" Gary faked empathy as he moved over to hug Zoë. "Dry those eyes, I'll make it all better." With a sinister tone in his voice that Zoë failed to notice. "Come on I'll walk you home it will be safer I can make sure there's no big nasty men to come and get you" he said in a mocking way.

"Shut up don't be condescending" Zoë said with a weak smile looking up at Gary.

"That's better smile, I like it when girls smile." Gary lied.

"Thanks Gary, listen do you wanna come in and have some coffee…or soda we got soda" she quickly added after she realised what she said.

Gary gave a big smile.

"Sure why not."

Gary and Zoë sat around her kitchen table talking. Her mom and her step dad were out, as usual, no doubt getting drunk off there asses. Zoë didn't get along with her parents.

"Nice place you've got" Gary said sarcastically.

"It's not much but its home." Zoë replied choosing to ignore the sarcastic remark.

"So tell me Zoë what made you fall for ole jimmy boy?"

"Well at first I thought he was a bit of an ass."

Gary smiled.

"but he gradually grew on me, what appealed was his passion, you know his passion to help his friends out of trouble and you know stop bad things from going down be it in Bullworth town or at school…Sorry Gary I didn't mean to bring that up its in the past its…"

Gary put his hand up to stop her.

"Its okay I'm learning to live with my sins…carry on."

"Well…at first it was all good he was nice and he even helped me get revenge on that creepy jerk Mr Burton."

"I heard that Mr Burton liked his women young but I didn't realise you were a victim"

"Its alright, that was the reason I was expelled in the first place because I told him no in my own way"

Zoë re-enacts what she did, Gary couldn't help but wince.

"Jimmy also helped me get back into school after you and him had your…err confrontation and got Burton fired…I owe jimmy a lot actually maybe I shouldn't break up with him, give him another chance."

Gary thought carefully about what he would say next. How could he use this to his own advantage?

"look Zoë…I would like to say that you and jimmy should get back together but I've noticed that you two have been arguing a lot this past year usually with you storming off…you always went back to him only to argue again. To be honest I think you have given him all the chances he deserves."

Zoë looked like she understood

"I suppose your right. Its defiantly over between me and him, I can move on with my life."

"Good for you" Gary said as he tapped Zoë's hand softly holding back a gleeful grin that might have given away his true thoughts on the situation.

"Listen it's getting late I think ill be going now got an early start tomorrow things to do."

"Yeah alright Gary thanks for the talk it was nice, ill see you tomorrow at school."

Gary walked towards the door and opened it.

"Unless…" Zoë paused as Gary stopped with his back to her.

"Unless you would like to stay a bit longer?" she said softly with nerves in her tone of voice.

Zoë couldn't see Gary's face if she could she would have seen him give a subtle smile.

'This could work' he thought to himself.

Gary closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Well that was fun' Gary thought to himself as he stepped out of Zoë's house in the early hours of the morning.

Gary left her sleeping, for several reasons, one he couldn't get to sleep and two he felt like getting some air before school started. The sun was barely up and the streets were empty Gary liked it like this. At this point Gary realised how hungry he was and went looking to see if the diner was open this early. Luckily for him it was so he ordered some coffee and a fried breakfast.

'Unhealthy, yes, but at least it won't poison you like the school's cooking' Gary reasoned with himself.

The diner door opened as someone entered, Gary had his back to the door so couldn't see who it was, until he spoke to Gary.

"Hey Gary what the hell you doing here so early?" came the voice of jimmy Hopkins.

Gary turned and stared at him before breaking out in a mischievous smile.

"I could ask you the same question." Came Gary's reply.

Jimmy sat down opposite Gary, he wasn't smiling but he didn't look angry either, Gary assumed he was trying to be civil.

"I always come here this early when I pass out from a late night."

"Pass out? What you a narcoleptic?"

"Narco...what no just get tired when I stay out too long"

"That happen a lot" Gary said almost sarcastically.

"No sometimes I just forget what time it is and I pass out"

"Id see a doctor if I was you"

"Well I'm not you Gary so I go back to my question what the hell you doing here this early."

"Couldn't sleep felt hungry hence why I'm here"

"Fine whatever."

The two sat in silence for a few moments until jimmy spoke

"Listen Gary, you have changed right…this better not be a trick or part of some big plan of yours is it?" he sounded serious but with a slight nervous edge in his voice, Gary picked up on this.

"Jimmy I can say with full honesty that I am a changed man you have nothing to worry about…now excuse me I've got to get ready before school."

"Yeah alright I might go see Zoë and walk her to school."

"Sounds like a good idea, have fun"

Gary left the diner and jimmy whom stayed and watched Gary leave into the distance before leaving himself he still was unsure about Gary smith.

He got up to leave but was stopped by the waitress.

"Hey you gotta pay for that breakfast" she said pointing to Gary's empty plate.

'That son of a…' jimmy thought as he pulled out his wallet.

Gary smirked as he walked back to school, as he realised today was going to be a really bad day for jimmy Hopkins.

At school Gary saw and went up to Pete. Who watched Gary nervously as he approached.

"h-hey Gary you look…happy."

"lets just say petey my boy things are going well for me this fine day oh and petey if you see jimmy don't mention Zoë I'm sure it will be a sore spot for him" with that Gary gave Pete a quick grin before turning to go to class. Pete just stood there looking confused.

Gary went to his maths class, a class which he shared with jimmy. Jimmy turned up five minutes late, he did not look happy.

"You're late Hopkins." Came the voice of Mr Pilgrim the replacement maths teacher.

"Sue me" came jimmy's quiet but bitter reply.

Jimmy sat down quickly at his desk not looking at any other students, especially Gary. Gary was wondering how much Zoë had told jimmy by the looks of things it was safe to assume they had broken up but has she told him about last night. Gary didn't mind it just meant he had to be very careful to avoid jimmy…for now at least. Maths class went painfully slow, when the bell finally went everyone was glad to get out quickly especially jimmy who was first out of the room. Gary cautiously left the room as well be he couldn't see jimmy so it didn't appear he was waiting to ambush him.

Gary didn't spot jimmy for the rest of the day, he did however spot Zoë.

"Hey Zoë."

Zoë looked at awkward as Gary approached her.

"Hey Gary"

"Listen ill get straight to the point I saw jimmy this morning he didn't look happy…what happened."

"Well he came over to mine to walk me to school like he sometimes does. I said we needed to talk so we talked I told him how he needed to stop being obsessive and stubborn and that he would need to change his ways if a relationship would ever work and until that time I no longer wanted to be his girlfriend."

Gary listened with interest.

"He didn't take it well he stormed out of my house without saying a word I watched as he walked down the street and I'm pretty sure I saw him stuff a greaser into a trash can and take his bike."

"Did you say anything about me?" Gary enquired.

"No I didn't tell him about us and last night and id appreciate if you didn't say anything either I'm trying to let him down easy and get used to the situation before I drop another heavy thing upon him."

"Sure I wont say a thing don't want to give James another reason to try and beat the ever loving crap out of me."

"Yeah it's for the best"

"Well as much as I like to talk ive got to be on my way got to go find petey I need to ask him a little _favour_."

Pete was in his room trying to relax, he was always stressed and he was sure it wasn't good for his health. Just when he felt like he was in a good state of relaxation Gary walked into his room and his heartbeat shot up a few more beats per minute.

"err hey Gary what you doing here"

"isn't it obvious petey I came to see you I cant keep away from you and your charismatic personality" Gary said dryly.

"yeah whatever Gary what do you really want." Pete said trying to sound confident, and failing.

"petey do I really need a reason to visit my bestest pal in the whole" Gary said in a mock sweet voice whilst squeezing Pete's cheeks who shrugged Gary off.

"Okay Pete you got me I do have a alternate motive for being here, I need you to do me another teeny weenie favour."

"What?"

"Kill Jimmy Hopkins" Gary smiled as he saw the look of horror on Pete's face "just kidding petey that would be going a little overboard. No what I want you to do is find jimmy and tell him to meet me at the old tenements tomorrow at eight pm."

"But why Gary what are you going to do and why cant you tell him yourself."

"Well firstly I want to finally punish jimmy and the reason I cant tell him is obviously he will attack me there and then which kind of puts of big dent in my overall plan for tomorrow night. Oh and if he says he's not going tell him it concerns Zoë and why she broke up with him."

"Gary whatever your planning I don't like it please I'm begging you don't do this don't hurt jimmy what will you gain from it" Pete pleaded.

"petey my boy its all about pride and jimmy stole it from me last year he has to pay and you better tell him because if you don't I will find you Pete and it will hurt" Gary glared at Pete.

"Fine Gary whatever you say" Pete said like a broken man.

'This would be funny if it weren't so pathetic' Gary thought to himself.

"Well gotta go Pete many things still to do before tomorrow and don't forget Pete."

Gary left Pete's room. Pete was in deep thought what was he going to do this Gary thing was spiralling out of control this was worst than last year, last year he had gotten the whole school against jimmy but he had only wanted him out the way this time was different Gary could do some serious damage against jimmy if he prepared himself. Surely Gary wouldn't go that low though surely he only wanted to hurt jimmy a bit he wasn't willing to ki…

'No Pete thought not even Gary. But just in case I best make a contingency plan in case Gary does get serious'

Pete went over to his desk and pulled open a draw and looked for a piece of paper with a phone number on. He found it and dialled the number.

It rang a couple of times before someone picked up. Pete hesitated before speaking.

"…Russell."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What the hell are you talking about Pete?" jimmy said with growing anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry jimmy I should have told you sooner, I slipped Gary his medication which is why he was nice to everyone but the medication wore off and he has reverted back into a psychopath, he's been tricking you jimmy he made you think he was still a nice guy so he could do his thing without you interfering and now it might be too late." Pete said with fear and regret.

"And now he wants me to meet him at the old tenements, why it doesn't make much sense?"

"Jimmy he wants to get back at you that was his whole plan these past few months, I'm scared what might happen if you go."

"Look just relax okay Pete it's alright, its just Gary smith I've dealt with him before."

"yeah but last time you nearly killed each other and this time Gary is even more unhinged, I mean look what he's done he got ted expelled and he nearly killed Russell he's crossing the line this time who knows what he plans to do tonight. Jimmy what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go there and stop him from causing any more pain, and then we can undo all the damage he's caused."

"We have to make a plan at least in case things go wrong I have already called Russell so he will be there if you need him."

"It's always good to have someone of Russell's size on your side but we will see how the situation plays out before we act."

Meanwhile on top of the burger joint. Gary smith was in deep thought. This was it he would physically destroy jimmy as well as humiliate him take away his dignity like he had done to him. Once jimmy was out the way Gary could happily return to school and take over as the new '_king of the school_' as jimmy liked to refer to himself. Once that happened he could do as he liked no one would stand in his way, not unless they wished to face the consequences. But as he thought about what he would do once everything was done some troubling thoughts kept popping up from the deep recesses of his subconscious, memories from _that night _when everything went wrong. The memories of his hands around his brother's neck and the memories of his mother screaming and hitting him. Gary tried to shake these memories away but they kept coming back.

Gary was in such deep thought that he didn't here someone climb up to the roof and slowly approach him.

"I thought I saw you up here" Gary spun round his heart racing before calming down when he saw that it was Zoë.

"What are you doing here?" Gary questioned

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Umm yeah I guess you could"

"Soo what are you doing up here spying on people, generally getting up to no good" she said with a kind smile.

"This is where I come to think because _usually_ don't get disturbed whilst I'm up here."

"Ooh sorry didn't mean to interrupt your great meditation time" she said mockingly

Gary smiled

"Apology accepted now it's my turn, why are you up here?"

"I was walking down the hill and thought I saw someone who looked suspiciously like you hanging out on the roof of the burger joint and guess what I was right."

Gary laughed softly

"And if it wasn't me then what would you have done, if it had been some evil dangerous, creepy person."

"Well I would do what I always do in that situation I say 'hi Gary'"

"Oh that's hilarious" he said sarcastically.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Oh not a great deal, meeting up with an old friend, taking out the trash the usual for me."

"Umm sounds fascinating well have fun with that ive got a ton of homework to complete so there's no time for fun for me tonight. See ya later Gary."

"Yeah maybe you will"

As she left Gary returned to look out over the burger joint and returned to his deep thoughts

'_How could you do that you little shit how could you do that to your brother_'

They just wouldn't go away.

"So what are you taking jimmy" asked Pete

"Just the usual stuff I take when I want to take someone down. Bottle rocket launcher, spud cannon, marbles if I need to make a getaway."

"You okay to carry all that?"

"Yeah I find ways to carry tonnes of stuff, besides I'll need it to take down Gary I mean last time I was unarmed and it nearly killed us, it will be far easier this time."

"Don't sound too confident Jim this is Gary we are talking about"

"yeah I know Pete relax hopefully it will be all over by tonight with as little damage caused as possible…to me anyway" jimmy gave a sly smile, Pete still looked nervous.

"Yeah well its nearly seven o clock we should get going soon"

"relax Pete it will be okay if we are a little late I mean what's the worst that will happen, Gary's feelings are hurt that we might have forgotten him momentarily boo hoo." Jimmy gave another smile.

"Jimmy just as a warning don't be too confident you know better than anyone what Gary can do."

Jimmy's smile developed into a frown

"Wow Pete you really cant spoiled the mood cant ya."

"Well it's not exactly meant to be a happy occasion is it?"

"I suppose not but it has been a while since ive had a good challenging fight, in a weird way I'm looking forward to it, to be able to pound Gary's face again, it seems like forever since someone's asked me to do some dangerous mission not since the end of last year at least. Sure it's nice to have peace with people generally getting along and spending time with Zoë was nice…"

Jimmy stopped midsentence at the thought of Zoë it was only now that he realised he missed her and didn't like how things had ended with him just storming away from her. It just didn't feel right.

"Jimmy are you okay" Pete spoke breaking jimmy out of his thoughts.

"Err yeah I'm fine come one lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gary entered the tenements. He had been there a lot over the past few days making sure it was suitable for his 'meeting' with jimmy. He knew it would be clear, the greasers stopped using this place when the top floor had been partially demolished by a sledgehammer, not to mention the smell from the rotting wood and numerous items that had been discarded into the tenements by the residents of Bullworth.

Gary managed to reach the fire escape that led to the roof. Once he reached the top he stopped and took in the view.

'the world can be so beautiful at times too bad its infested with rodents' he remarked as he looked down to see the residents walking the pavement. Gary looked at the time. 'They should be here soon' he thought to himself as a smile etched on his face.

Jimmy and Pete were making there way quickly towards there destination.

"I told Russell to meet us round here…but I can't see him wait he's over there lifting that old man off his feet" Pete said with not much surprise in his voice.

They ran over towards the disturbance.

"RUSSELL NOT A DUMBASS, RUSSELL SQUASH YOU" roared Russell.

"Hey Russell what say you put the guy down I'm sure he's very sorry about what he said" said jimmy calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah yeah I'm real sorry didn't mean a word of it didn't know why I even said it please don't hurt me" the old man panicked.

"Okay Russell let man go" Russell said as he placed the man down who quickly scurried off once he was free of the giants grasp.

"Russell you have got to learn to control your anger…now lets go kick Gary's ass." Jimmy stated.

"We should be careful Jim Gary said he wanted to see you alone he might not like seeing backup" Pete said nervously as they approached the tenements.

"Come on Pete what's he going to do"

At that moment a brick fell and smashed very close to the three. They all looked up and could just make out the silhouette of Gary.

"Hello James come on in parties on the top floor I'm afraid the other two will have to wait outside there not on the guest list"

"Screw you Gary there coming with me whether you like it or not"

"Okay suit yourself if you're willing to take the risk"

"Jimmy I'm not sure about this it could be really dangerous in there"

"Don't sweat it Pete there's nothing in there that can seriously hurt"

Just then they heard a loud bang from the second floor.

"Whoops looks like one of my traps went off prematurely I should have been more careful using that mixture." Gary shouted down with a sick sense of glee.

Jimmy noticing Pete face of horror remarked.

"On second thoughts maybe you should stay down here and call the ambulance for Gary after we are finished. You still coming Russell?"

"RUSSELL BREAK NECK FOR JUSTICE" he roared.

On the roof Gary smiled 'this is going to be fun.'

Jimmy and Russell approached the window that jimmy had used to gain entry to the tenements before. After quickly checking to make sure it hadn't been booby trapped. Opened it and went in they first challenge was getting Russell through it but the big guy simply knocked the frame off and he could fit through much easier.

The two walked cautiously throughout the building. Carefully looking round each corner to make sure it was safe, they reached the first set of steps the first floor was trap free. This made jimmy nervous what was Gary planning. They reached the second floor and jimmy peered into a room that seemed bright and saw the walls covered in a mixture and a small fire near the corner, nothing too dangerous at the moment but it could spread. Jimmy realised this was the malfunctioning trap. It struck jimmy as odd that Gary would set up a trap like this in a room of no importance. It was almost as if he hadn't planned on using it to hurt jimmy, 'maybe he wants me to make it to the top' he thought to himself as he wondered towards the second stairs deep in thought, carelessly.

"JIMMY LOOK OUT" Russell shouted.

Jimmy looked up and noticed he was standing under the giant whole in the floor from upstairs and Gary was standing at the edge next to a large pile of items, he was grinning as he kicked the pile off the edge.

Jimmy was hit by a force but it wasn't the pile but by Russell who knocked him out of harms way, but was hit by the pile himself.

Jimmy ran over to see if Russell was okay, he was lying on the floor and jimmy could see some blood but he was still conscious.

"Are you okay are you hurt?" jimmy said in shock

"Russell don't feel so good?"

"Hang in there. Russell we will get you some help soon."

Russell passed out, but was still breathing, but he would need medical assistance soon.

Jimmy walked over the area below the whole and looked up at Gary who still had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GARY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM?"

"that wasn't my intention I just wanted him out the way, for now I hardly thought it was fair for you to have the bear on your side it would have made our little final showdown a lot less fun."

"You're a sick psychopath Gary"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm gonna kill you"

"Yeah sure whatever if you don't mind Jim could you hurry up so we can get this over with ive got other things to do so if you could just run up those stairs and up the fire escape and meet me on the roof that would be great" Gary said whilst look at his watch.

Gary turned and headed towards the roof, whilst jimmy looked up at him in anger before taking a last look at Russell and heading towards the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- sorry this one took so long. Ive been busy**

Chapter 13

Jimmy finally reached the roof and he spotted Gary on the other side dropping small pebbles over the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" jimmy yelled at Gary.

"Just seeing if I can get petey without him noticing I'm just having some fun Jim, I mean you're not really being that entertaining this evening." Gary spoke in a deliberately bored voice.

"Well we can soon change that" jimmy reply whilst cracking his knuckles in an intimidating way.

Jimmy set off in a run towards Gary. Gary looking calm simply put out his hand and spoke. Jimmy slowed down to listen.

"Stop, Don't be an idiot James use your brain at least once in your life, if you tackle me from here we will 'both' fall over the side and there's no conveniently placed scaffolding to break our fall this time."

"But there's always you to land on again" jimmy shot back

This remark stung Gary as it brought back the memories when jimmy had humiliated him.

"So how are we gonna do this then we gotta fight sometime." Jimmy said.

"Who said we were gonna fight I'm simply gonna frame you for my murder"

"What?"

"See ya Jim it's been a pleasure speaking with you" as Gary put one foot over the edge.

"NO WAIT GARY DONT" jimmy said panicking.

Gary placed his dangling foot to the ground and burst out laughing. Jimmy stood there in shock not understanding the situation.

"Oh James your face is priceless. As if I would kill myself just to get revenge there would be a chance it wouldn't work plus it wouldn't be nearly as fun as seeing you humiliated alive."

"YOU'RE A SICK MAN GARY"

"Yeah I believed you mentioned something before" Gary spoke not really caring.

"So are we gonna fight or are we gonna fight?"

"your so impatient jimmy cant you just enjoy the moment. I want to saviour this moment as it be the moment I humiliate you."

"Weren't you the one who said you had things to do and I should hurry up?"

"Jimmy you of all people should know me by now, you should know I can be inconsistent at times" Gary spoke as a slim smile broke out.

Gary began to walk slowly around the edge of the roof. Always keeping an eye on jimmy who just stood there watching Gary like a hawk. Gary continued to talk.

"That's your problem jimmy you just don't understand the people around you, you're too caught up in your own problems you just don't realise what the people close to you want."

"We were never close"

Gary finally stopped moving glanced behind him and smiled.

"I wasn't referring to me James."

"Oh yeah who then"

"I was referring to your slut of a girlfriend. Sorry ex-girlfriend"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT."

"what I'm saying Jim is you weren't there for her when she needed you the most so she came to me to talk about her pathetic problems oh she would cry about them mostly concerning you, nice job by the way your obsession with me drove her even more towards me even more why do you think she broke up with you."

"What? What did you do Gary?"

"I did what any good friend in my situation would do."

Gary paused to look jimmy straight in the eye.

"I rode her like the bitch that she is."

Jimmy's face exploded with rage.

"YOU LIAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

Jimmy lunged at Gary not caring if he knocked him over the edge. Gary successfully blocked jimmy's first punch as jimmy grabbed Gary. The impact knocked both of them over but not to there deaths but on the rusted fire escape. They both fell onto it hard. Gary had expected some pain to come from the execution of his plan but not this much. They both leaped back up before lunging at each other.

Gary wanted to redo history but as he couldn't do so he had to settle for a recreation with a few creative decisions, he wanted to beat jimmy as jimmy had beaten him. Gary had decided he would set up a fight in similar circumstances to their last engagement, fighting on an unstable structure high off the grounds, in close combat, Gary hoped that the outcome would be very different though.

Gary and jimmy traded punches and kicks. Neither were holding back they were both fighting for something they believed in 'Pride and Revenge'. The blows were harsh, the toll it was taking on them was starting to become visible upon there face yet neither side looked to be giving up anytime soon, out of the two though Gary seemed to have the slight upper hand in the fight, ever since Gary began formulating his revenge he had been getting in to shape he had learnt from his past mistakes he knew how tough jimmy could be. Jimmy although still the toughest kid in school was out of practice this fight was the first challenge he had since the end of the last year, as all the cliques had stopped trying to kill each other and he was 'king' of the school, there hadn't been much need for his services.

The first level of the fire escape creaked under the strain of the two boys beating the living hell out of each other.

Gary kneed jimmy in the stomach, who retaliated by tackling Gary. This was all the escape could handle, which began breaking from the wall. It tipped over onto the lower part of the escape, which in turn crumbled under the pressure and detached and fell on the third and final part of the escape.

Pete who at that point was considering going in to help heard all the noise from the wreckage. Pete ran round the back to see a mass of broken metal, he couldn't see anyone amongst it. He began to more pieces of metal when all of a sudden there was movement as Gary visibly battered and bruised lifted a large piece off to free himself. Gary breathing heavy looked around and looked surprised when he saw Pete.

"Femme-boy"

"Gary what the hell happened, where's jimmy?" sounding nervous but forgetting his fear of Gary in concern for his friend.

Gary still in mild shock from the events looked around at the wreckage.

"I think he's here" he said pointing.

Gary and Pete began lifting the metal off to find jimmy lying on the ground eyes closed.

"Huh looks like I killed him" Gary said as calmly as he could "I need a cigarette" he said as he began looking for his pack. "You got a light? Pete" shock still visible in his face.

"You're a murderer Gary" Pete said at a whisper.

"I said you got a light Pete"

"YOU'RE A MURDERER" Pete yelled slapping the cigarette out of Gary's mouth

Gary shocked by this outburst raised his fist in reaction and moved forward to hit Pete when suddenly jimmy coughed some blood but showing signs of life.

"You see he's alive nothing to worry about femme boy"

Pete ignored Gary and knelt down beside jimmy.

"Jim are you okay can you hear me it's me petey."

"I think he's unconscious petey" Gary said mockingly.

"Shut up you're not helping"

"Fine but I recommend calling an ambulance he isn't looking to great. Get one for Russell too he wasn't doing to well last I saw."

"You're a monster!"

"Ugh you sound just like my mother" Gary said in a disgusted tone.

"Just get the hell outta here your going to jail anyway."

"More than likely but I think ill be able to sort out that problem soon enough, the important thing is I did what I came here to do humiliate jimmy Hopkins. God it feels to get a demon off your chest. Anyway see ya later petey my boy…maybe"

Gary broke out in a eerie smile as he looked down upon jimmy's unconscious body "see you around James its been a pleasure as always" Gary gave him a mock salute. Gary strolled out of the ally way not looking back on the carnage he had caused.

Pete just sat there as he watched his former friend just walk calmly from a near murder scene. 'How could anyone be that emotionally cold' he thought to himself before heading to find the nearest telephone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jimmy awoke in an unfamiliar surrounding, his head pounding and unable to move his right arm. His confused thoughts were broken by the sound of Pete's voiced.

"Jimmy you're awake, that's fantastic I was so worried."

"What are you talking about Pete, where am I what happened?"

"Well…during you fight you were knocked unconscious and you broke your arm, I called an ambulance right away, your at the hospital"

Jimmy looked down at the cast on his arm, thoroughly shocked.

"How long do I have this on for?"

"The doctor said for at least a few weeks, it was very badly broken you're lucky they didn't have to cut it off."

"That bad huh" sounding defeated. "What about _smith?_" saying Gary's name with venom.

"He sort of just got up and went I don't know where to though."

"You mean he's still out there! Great just great ive broke my arm for nothing."

"I told the doctor what happened and he said he called the cops, they should be looking for Gary right now."

"He better hope they get to him before I do."

Gary smith was currently walking around the park looking battered and tired. He was at a loss in his thoughts about what to do. He had beaten jimmy he had got his revenge he so desired but what now. He had no goal. He couldn't go back to school as everyone was sure to know by now what happened. he could give himself up and serve his punishment.

'No' he pushed that thought out of his head quickly. 'That would dilute the revenge'

Gary soon realised he had two choices, one was to fabricate some way to '_prove_' his innocence, or he would have to leave town and change his identity, although this annoyed him as he liked his name and the reputation behind it with a new name he would have to start from scratch as well as be more cautious.

Gary's thoughts were broken when he saw a police officer stopping people and showing a picture. Gary froze as he saw an old man look at the picture and then look over to Gary's direction and pointed.

The police officer looked and spotted Gary. Gary and the cop stared at each other for a moment before Gary's mind kicked back into gear and he began to run for it. The cop followed.

Gary began to rapidly think of what he could do. How he could escape, where should he go?

Gary ran up the steps that led to the suburban housing area still being followed by the cop who had been joined by another. Gary decided to run around the houses to a hidden path that led him to the lighthouse. He reached the sand of the beach and began running towards the pier and the steps in the hopes he might lose them.

Gary's heart skipped a beat as he saw some more officers waiting by the steps blocking his escape. Gary was trying to think fast. He thought about swimming but his body was exhausted he could barely run anymore especially after last night. Gary decided as the cops closed in that he was going to have to use all his cunning and skill to avoid serious punishment.

'This isn't going to be easy but it might be fun' he thought to himself as the cops tackled him to the ground and placed him under arrest.

Jimmy was talking to Pete, when they were interrupted by Zoë.

"oh jimmy I was so worried I just heard what happened" she said as she flung her arms around him. Jimmy looked uncomfortable.

"I heard that it was Gary smith who did this is it true? I cant believe I was so wrong about him, that asshole."

"you not the only one to be wrong about someone" jimmy said coldly.

Zoë stopped hugging him and looked at him.

"what do you mean" she enquired.

"just something Gary told me last night about you two when you were '_friends_'."

Zoë looked worried.

"what are you talking ab…"

"did you sleep with him?" he interrupted

"What!" was all she could blurt out in panic.

"I thought so, just…just go away I cant look at you."

"jimmy please let me explain, you were acting like a jerk and he was really friendly to me he was playing off my emotions I would never cheat on you I"

"I don't care about excuses just go…now!"

Zoë on the verge of tears but still hiding them left silently.

Pete just sat there in shock. Jimmy turned on his side facing away from Pete.

"You should go as well I want to be left alone for a while."

Pete understood and left as well simply saying "ill come back later."

Jimmy lay in his bed both angry and upset decided it was best to try and get some rest. 'Gary will pay' his last thought before going to sleep.

Pete arrived at the school gates soon after leaving the hospital, he was however in no hurry to return to classes, so decided to skip and head to his room and get some rest. Suddenly Pete found himself surrounded by students, all wanting to know what had happened.

"What the hell happened last night?" one yelled.

"Is it true jimmy is in the hospital?" another said.

"Yeah and Russell to" someone else added.

"I just heard they arrested Gary smith." Someone piped in.

Pete looked nervous he had never had this much attention put on him before.

"Whoa calm down all of you and ill try and explain." Pete tried to say with an air of authority. "yes it is true that jimmy and Russell are currently both at the hospital, although they said Russell could be released tomorrow and jimmy in a few days. This was due to Gary smith tricking them both into the tenements. I don't know if they caught him or not ive only just got back from the hospital."

"I know they caught him a townie I know told me he saw a kid like Gary being chased by the cops, apparently they caught him by the beach."

"Well that's a good thing lets hope he gets punished correctly this time. God knows we don't want him running around again."

Pete breathed a sigh of relief he was worried that he might accidentally bump into Gary, who knows what he might have done.

The students that had gathered around Pete were now talking amongst themselves and heading in there different directions, Pete watched as they left before heading back towards his room to catch up on his sleep.

Gary meanwhile was being thrown into his cell. The town jail only had one large cell where they would lock everybody waiting for trials. There was only a couple of others in the cell, a hobo who was clearly drunk was passed out in the corners. The other person was a few years older than Gary and had crazed eyes. He approached Gary.

"What are you in for?"

"Attempted murder, yourself?" Gary said dryly.

"Public indecency, wanna see?" he said as he began to adjust his clothes.

Gary turned and covered his eyes.

"No no! that's quite alright ive already had my share of excitement for today." Gary said sarcastically.

"Wanna be friends?" said the crazed man.

"No!" he said coldly "go stand over there I need time to think."

The man did as he was told and moved to the other corner still staring at Gary.

'How can I turn this situation round to his advantage' he thought to himself. 'I convinced 'happy volts' I wasn't insane can I convince the courts I'm not a murderer'

Gary paused as he began thinking over his options.

'it can be done' he thought as his familiar grin reappeared on his lips.


End file.
